Baby Roses
by Erza Scarlet Baby
Summary: Ruby Rose, your typical hermaphrodite high schooler, finds herself embroiled in a love nonagon while attending Beacon Academy High School (Warnings inside)
1. Episode 1

**(Hello everyone my Name is Erza Scarlet Baby it's nice to meet you :) and welcome to our first Fanfic)**

 **And I'm her co-author, cdiokno!)Well, my first RWBY fanfic anyway.)**

 **(Erza Scarlet Baby) yeah thanks cdiokno**

 **(Cdiokno) On with the show then!**

 **(Erza Scarlet Baby) wait we need to put warnings and stuff right?**

 **(Cdiokno) Oh right, would you like to do the honors Erza?**

 **(Erza Scarlet Baby) Warning this story contains Adult Baby Themes , Futa and booze or beer whatever you call it oh crap and Yuri (But not on Ice.) Incest as well is that everything?**

 **(Cdiokno) *Thinks* Yeah, just about.**

 **( Erza Scarlet Baby)Now on with the show**

 **Episode 1: Prologue Lunch at the Rose-Branwen** **Household**

Eighteen and a half year old Ruby Rose was dressed in a red hoodie and a pair of black jeans and white shoes and she was grinning as she was walking home. "Sweet it's the weekend now I can relax for awhile" she told herself as she reached her home. "Mom I'm home from school" Ruby yelled.

Summer Rose poked her head from around the corner, smiling warmly. "Welcome back sweetie." she said, dressed in just a plain white hoodie, a pair of dark grey jeans, and some slippers. "How was school?" she asked, as she chopped some vegetables for tonight's dinner. She paced about the kitchen, grabbing other ingredients. A noticeable bulge tented out the front of her jeans. "Oh, your mother's out back in the garden. She should be practicing her kendo." Raven, Ruby's mother, was a renowned kendo champion. "Pyrrha's waiting for you upstairs." she giggled. She and Raven knew their adopted daughter Pyrrha was into sis-con.

"Ok Mom I'll go see Pyrrha and see what she is doing and why she didn't walk home with me like usual"

Summer smirked, pecking Ruby on the forehead. "Oh, I think she wanted to get ready for you." she winked. "Just, try and keep it down, OK?" she teased, patting her daughter on the head, and then went back to making dinner.

"Mom!" Ruby was flustered you see Pyrrha was adopted into the family which means they means that they could be together are they are they have been dating for two years now.

Ruby quickly ran upstairs not wanting to embarrassed anymore. Raven chuckled as she entered the house "really my little Rose bud did you have to embarrass Ruby like that?"

Summer tossed Raven a towel to wipe her sweat off, her diaper crinkling beneath her jeans. "It's fun." she giggled, pecking Raven on the lips. "How's training go, my crimson bird?"

Pyrrha, meanwhile, was upstairs, bare save for her socks. In one hand, thanks to the pills, she stroked a sizeable cock. While it wasn't as big as, say, Ruby's or Summer's, it still had considerable size. Her shaft throbbed with her seed, as she awaited Ruby.

Ruby ran into Pyrrha's room and blushed at what she saw her sister's naked beautiful body she calmed down immediately and chuckled. Really big sis you couldn't wait for tonight? You still have to Diaper me remember? She stepped forward and took off her skirt revealing black panties.

"Oh don't worry Rubes," she got up, her cock swaying. "I'm saving this bad boy for tonight, maybe under the dinner table." Pyrrha purred into her ear. She slid gently Ruby's panties down, tossing them aside. "Won't need those for awhile, baby girl."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Summer continued prepping dinner. Seeing Raven in her workout gear, which consisted of a crimson tank-top, black yoga pants, and matching shoes, caused the bulge in her diaper and pants to swiftly grow. "Dinner is going to be great again I see" Raven used the towel and wiped her sweat off and got behind summer and wrapped her waist. "Oh and Babe don't forget I made you and Ruby's bottles which you two have after dinner of course*

(Back up stairs)

Pyrrha hummed softly, getting out the changing supplies. "Hey sis, do you wanna be changed standing, or in the nursery?" she asked, teasingly sliding her tip against Ruby's leg as she went about getting the supplies..

Ruby groaned getting turned on "oh god big sis I love and hate when you tease me like this but save it for tonight please and let's go to our nursery"

"Ok Rosebud." Pyrrha easily picked Ruby up, bridal style. She carried the changing supplies with her free hand, and then carried Ruby to her nursery.

( Down stairs)

"Thanks mommy." Summer giggled, pecking her on the lips. "Filled with laxatives and diuretics?" she guessed, smiling warmly as she embraced her wife.

"Yes my little Rose bud now by the smell of the food I can tell it's ready call the kids I'll set up the table and yours and Ruby's high chairs"

Summer nodded, giving one last kiss to her wife. She turned, and waddled upstairs.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha had taken Ruby into her nursery. The walls had cookie themed wallpaper. There was a crib in the eastern corner of the room, enough to fit four people comfortably, if Ruby had playmates over. Pyrrha gently set Ruby down on the sturdy changing table.

Ruby giggled and pointed to a black pacifier that was sitting on a brown desk

"Oh, silly me." Pyrrha giggled, quickly snatching up the pacifier. The nipple was a deep crimson color. She gently popped it into Ruby's mouth, kissing her forehead..

"Thank you big sis" Ruby sucked on her pacifier happily.

Pyrrha smiled, "Anytime Rubes." she patted her head, and then sprinkled baby powder onto Ruby's crotch and butt. She began to tenderly rub it in.

Ruby moaned in pleasure from behind her pacifier her penis was hard at this point. "Oh god that feels so good* she Even drooled a bit.

Pyrrha gently wiped up the drool, then began to rub in some smooth, sweet smelling baby oil into Ruby's soft skin

Meanwhile down stairs Raven just finished setting up two Rose themed high chairs four plates and started to serve food which was mashed potatoes,corn and chicken

Summer poked her head into the nursery, and waved at the girls. "Once you got Ruby's padded up sweetie, lunch just about ready." she smiled, and went downstairs. "OK Mom" Ruby pouted her mom just ruined the mood.

"Everyone Lunch!" Raven yelled from downstairs .

Pyrrha taped on Ruby's new diaper. It was pink with a red trim. "All done." she tickled Ruby's stomach, then carried her downstairs.

( **End of Episode 1:)**

 **(Like,love, hate)**

 **(Erza Scarlet Baby) Bro we still need a title?**

 **(Cdiokno) For the chapter or the fic? Hmm howbout for the first chapter its Prologue, and the second is Breakfast at the Rose-Branwen Household.**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2- The Belladonna Sister's**

Summer Rose hummed softly, waving to Pyrrha and Ruby as she sat in her high chair. A cute, light green bib was tied around her neck. To keep her hoodie from getting dirty, she had it tied around her waist. Her erect cock was visible via the large bulge in her jeans and hoodie.

Pyrrha kissed Ruby's forehead, then plopped her down into her high chair. She locked the tray over her arms. She then tied a red and black bib around her neck.

Ruby looked at her Mom crossed her arms and pouted. "I can't believe you interrupted Pyrrha and I when things were getting so good she whined like a little girl then her widened as she just remembered something. "Oh Mom today blond girl she had purple eye's and a big chest what was her name again….Yang Belladonna yeah that's it she was a lion Faunus and I think she likes me

Summer giggled, "Sorry sweetie." she smiled.

Raven hearing this looked at pyrrha"oh my if what Ruby said is true you gotta love triangle hope you don't lose dear" she giggled as she grabbed a spoon of mashed potatoes for her Baby "ok baby Rose look at me and open your mouth"

Pyrrha smirked, "I'm fine with sharing." she purred, glancing lustfully at Ruby. Her temporary cock bobbed up and down as she grabbed a spoonful of food. "Open up Ruby." she held the spoon out.

Summer smiled, turning to her wife. The young woman opened her mouth, smiling.

Ruby looked at her big sister and blushed a bit. "I'm happy to hear that big sis because I gave her our house number and she could call any minute" she opened her mouth.

"I mean, Yang does have some amazing boobs, probably the biggest in the school, about as big as Ms. Goodwitch's." Pyrrha giggled, popping the spoon into Ruby's open mouth. "I bet you'd love to get a boob job from Yang, or Ms. Goodwitch, their huge tits rubbing on either side of of your cock." she licked her lips, "Oh really, maybe we could invite her over for a threesome. I've heard Lion Faunuses have great stamina, almost as good as Horse Faunuses. If only she was a futa too, and a horse faunus, she could give you a _ride_ for your money." she teased booping Ruby, as she continued feeding her.

Raven put the spoon in summer's mouth then took a couple of bites of her own meal. "I can't believe we're talking about threesome's while we're eating that's not normal"

Summer smiled, as she ate the spoonfuls of food, swallowing. "Thanks mommy." she then giggled. "Mommy, if I'm correct, you've blown me a few times while I was eating, or working." she teased. Summer worked as a mangaka. She smiled, as a faint hissing noise was heard. She giggled, as her diaper dampened and swelled out even more. "Ruby, sweetie, you wanna have a messing contest later?" she asked.

Ruby giggled hearing a hissing sound coming from her Mom. "Maybe potty pants."

 **meanwhile at the Belladonna residence.**

Blake just got out of the shower and stretching. "Man that shower hit the spot school was rough today thank God it's the weekend now" she grabbed a towel and dried herself off making sure to dry her cat ears extra carefully as they were very sensitive. She left the bathroom still completely naked dropping the towel on the floor and seeing her sister enter the house.

Yang Belladonna, Blake's half-sister, yawned as she entered the room, sweat dripping off her body. As it was a hot summer day, her feline ears and tail swayed lazily, her bountiful, bare chest bouncing as she wiped the sweat from her body. She had just returned from their home gym. "Hey sis." she said, stretching, her robotic right arm's gears whirring. She had lost her arm fighting off one of Blake's old ex's, but had gotten a kickass new arm out of it. She sat on the couch. Her throbbing cock, barbed like a cat's, waggled about. The barbs were soft to the touch.

Blake rolled her eye's"Can you start knocking before entering the house I mean I' naked here you could of been a stranger for all I know, now go shower you stink"

Yang chuckled, "Sorry sis." she said, stretching out on the couch. She hopped off the sofa, "Alright fine." she left the living room and went to the bathroom and plodded into the shower. Once she had washed up a bit, she began to pump her cock, moaning and mewling softly, wanting to ease her tension. "You wanna join me in her sis?" she panted.

"Sorry Yang should've been here sooner I just got out of the shower"Blake yelled as she entered her room. Blake's bedroom was painted soft black with gold trim, the same as Yang's arm. Two large bookcases, mostly filled with smutty literature and manga, were placed against one side of the room. Across from her bed were several game consoles, and a plasma screen TV. She went to her closet and pulled a black T-shirt and a red mini skirt. "Hey Yang what are we wearing today panties or Diapers" she yelled.

Yang poked her head out of the bathroom, "Hmm, whichever you wanna wear Blake. I was gonna pad up, and maybe we can have some _playtime_ later." she winked, and went back into the shower.

"Okay i'll wear panties for today" Blake responded as she went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of white panties along with a cat collar and a leash and clicked them together and put collar around her neck

Yang came out of the shower, the towel at her shoulder. She quickly grew to full mast again. "Damn it Blake, why do you have to be so sexy?" she grumbled, as she quickly applied baby powder and baby oil to her lower half, and pulled out a yellow diaper with black tapes.

"I'm not even dressed yet sis" Blake grinned as she slid on her panties along with the rest of her clothes. "I don't feel like wearing a bra today and it's my turn to play the pet"

"Oh right, kitty cat." Yang said, her tail curling around one of Blake's legs. "Where's your tail she asked?" She bent over, and began searching for the tail butt plug.

"I have it right here" Blake pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Yang. "So what Happened to that girl in the red hoodie you were telling me about?"

Yang smiled, as she inserted the plug into Blake's anus, patting her rump afterwards. "Oh that cutie? I got her number. I was thinking of calling, and maybe going over for a fourway with her and her hot sis." she grinned. "She's also a futa too." she winked, "And it's even bigger than mine."

Blake let out a gasp. "Yang I how can you be cheating on me I thought you loved me" she added fake Tears to her act.

Yang rushed over, "Hey, don't cry Blake." she came over, activating the vibrator in the anal plug. "I just saw her cock bulging out of her pants, and she's also in diapers too." she said, kissing her. "I was gonna invite you along." she said, patting her head.

Blake suddenly let out a moan. "Oh god I love this plug and Yang I was acting I wasn't really upset you fall for it all the time..mmmm" she moaned once again and turned around putting her head in Yang's chest purring.

"Glad you like it pussy cat." Yang purred, her tail and ears erect. She moaned, "Who needs a motorboat, when I got a pussyboat." she giggled, her cock growing to full mast, prodding Blake's pussy through her panties.

"Darn it sis will ever quit with those terrible puns of yours they're not funny and I feel your penis through your Diaper we can play later" Blake licked Yang's neck and face. "why don't you go head and call that girl whatever her name Is"

Yang smirked, and called up Ruby on her cellphone, plopping down on the couch with a crinkle.

Blake pulled Yang to her bed and made her sit-down then she sat on her sister's lap.

 **(Back at the Rose and Brenwen Household)**

Raven was blushing. "Wh.. whatever and I'll change you later sweetie"

Summer giggled, "OK mommy." she smiled, finishing up her food. She glanced at her bottle of milk, then at Raven. "Can you feed me my baba mommy Rav?" she asked cutely.

Pyrrha wiped Ruby's mouth as soon as her plate was empty. "All done." she patted her sister's head.

"Yeah now big sis let me out of my highchair I hear the house phone it's probably Yang" Ruby said with a cute smile.

Raven got up and unhooked the tray and sat it on the table. "Out you get go to the living room while I grab your bottle"

Pyrrha easily unhooked the tray, and placed it next to Summer's. "Come on, you gotta call waiting." she patted Ruby's crinkle bum, smiling warmly, eyes shining.

Summer pecked Raven on the lips, and waddled into the living room. She plopped down on the couch, her cock bulge bouncing, and laid on her back, thumb in mouth.

Ruby quickly ran upstairs into her room and grabbed her cell phone and answered "Hello who is this?"

"Hey, Ruby? It's me, Yang. We go to school together?" Yang said, smiling. "So, my sis and I were wondering if we could _cum_ over." she said, drumming her cock with her fingers.

"People are right you do make terrible puns anyway yeah y'all can come over and sorry for bumping into you and not making fun of my underwear" Ruby was blushing.

Blake slapped Yang's hand and grabbed it sucking on her fingers.

Yang giggled, "It's alright Ruby, we'll be there soon." The lion Faunus shut off her phone, and pocketed it. "You ready to head out sweetie?" she asked.

Blake took Yang's fingers out of her mouth a bit if saliva going down her chin. "I guess" she got up and off Yang and went to her dresser grabbed a few of her panties. "Let's pack a Diaper bag sis"

 **(Back at the Rose and Branwen Household)**

Ruby closed her cellphone and put it back on her bed and went back downstairs. "Yang's coming over and she's bringing her sister over"

Raven nodded as she went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles one for summer and Ruby which she handed to pyrrha. "If you two need me I'll be feeding summer her bottle I'll let you know when Yang and her arrive"

"Thanks mom." Pyrrha said, then took Ruby back up to the nursery, her cock slapping against Ruby's padded ass. "Looks like we'll be having a fourway, my little Rose." she laid down on a couch in the nursery, laying Ruby on her lap. She popped the bottle into her mouth.

Summer smiled when Raven entered the living room. She took her thumb out of her mouth with a POP. "Hi Rav." she said.

 **Erza Scarlet Baby :Ok that should do it for Episode 2)**

 **Cdiokno: Shall we begin work on Episode 3?**

 **Erza Scarlet Baby: we will tonight if you're up for it?**

 **Cdiokno: I'm up for it**


End file.
